


Jason Quartermaine's Dilemma

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: 3 potential brides, Alternate Universe, F/M, Jason is not Jason Morgan, Las Vegas, Very AU, Wedding, jasam - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 16,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28997550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: There are three very different women bucking to be Mrs. Jason Quartermaine. Problem is, there's only one ring and indecisive Jason can't decide who gets it. He knows heshouldget married. His wealthy family expects it of him, but he's not sure he can trust himself to choose the right bride for him.Besides, what if there was a fourth option?{AU Jasam}
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" McCall/Jason Morgan
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I came up with this idea watching One Tree Hill. You know the season where Lucas couldn't decide who to propose to: Brooke, Lindsay, or Peyton lol Anyway, it seemed like a fun concept to try in fanfiction, but I thought what if there was a 4th option no one expected? And my muse ran with the idea and turned it into a Jasam fic.
> 
> Jason Q. and Sam McCall are from two different worlds, but they're the best of friends. Jason's atypically wild idea to run off to Vegas lands them in a world of trouble. Fun, fun trouble!
> 
> This is incredibly AU. Jason has never been Jason Morgan in this universe. Have you ever wondered if Jasam would have still fallen in love if he was JQ all these years? Hmmm...

**Pros and Cons of Marrying Elizabeth Webber**  
  
 _Pros_  
\- I’ve been half in love with her since seventh grade  
\- Comes from a good family  
\- Beautiful  
\- Sweet  
\- Wants to wait until she’s married to have sex  
\- Wants to marry me  
  
 _Cons_  
\- Obsesses over the most minute details  
\- Doesn’t want to have sex till we are married  
\- High expectations  
\- Took eight years to realize she wanted to be with me  
  
 **Verdict:** Undecided  
  
**  
  
 **Pros and Cons of Marrying Carly Benson**  
  
 _Pros_  
\- Would probably do just about anything for me  
\- Sexy  
\- Strong  
\- Lost virginity to her  
\- She’s good in bed  
\- A good friend  
  
 _Cons_  
\- Screeches a lot  
\- Demanding  
\- I am NOT the only man in her life right now  
\- Tends to ruin her own happiness and everyone else’s in the process  
  
 **Verdict:** Undecided  
  
**  
  
 **Pros and Cons of marrying Courtney Matthews**  
  
 _Pros_  
\- Thoughtful  
\- Kind  
\- Forgiving  
\- Pretty  
\- Understanding  
\- Dated her for two years  
  
 _Cons_  
\- Sonny’s sister (he might kill me if I marry her)  
\- More muscular than I am  
\- Grandfather will kill me if I marry her  
\- My brother’s ex  
  
 **Verdict:** Undecided  
  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason Quartermaine groaned and angrily balled up the tally sheet he had made of the three women most prominent in his life. He knew it was time to decide between them; to stop yanking them all around by their hair (so to speak; he'd never actually do it!) but the whole decision factor was even harder than he had imagined. They all meant something to him. All three of them had been there at crucial points in his life. Elizabeth had teased him and cajoled him through his awkward teenage years, Carly had seen him through the year from hell when he found out that his mother Monica was not really his mother, and Courtney had helped him get over his initial breakup with Elizabeth. They had all been a part of his life at different points. They were all good to him. _How was he supposed to choose?_  
  
He cared about all of them. There was only one other woman in the world who meant as much to him as the three ladies in question and that was his best friend, Sam McCall. She was flighty but oddly solid at the same time. She had been at his side since the preschool sandbox. She, if anyone, would know what to do. But she had also made it clear that she found his choice in women completely lacking and that she didn’t understand the rush for him to get married. When he would point out that she was engaged to Lucky Spencer, she would just say “touché” or flip him off.  
  
He hated to bother her. It was after three a.m. in the morning, but what else could he really do? The plane to Las Vegas took off in four hours. He needed her. She was the only one who could help him with this dilemma. Everyone said he had the brains and the brawn in their sibling-like relationship, but they would be truly surprised. Sure, he was in medical school, but she was a scuba instructor, an entrepreneur, and everything else in between. It took courage and guts to do all that she did on a normal basis and he was sure that she would have the answer. If not, then he could always take someone else to Vegas. Maybe Sam herself. It would be kind of like a sendoff tour. His last days of freedom. It could be fun …


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
  
Sam heard a buzzing in her ears and rolled over in bed, slapping Lucky on the stomach. "Lucky, you're buzzing," she mumbled, starting to close her eyes and fall back to sleep.  
  
The buzzing continued. It wasn't going to stop until _someone_ stopped it. "It's yours," Lucky said, sounding as groggy as she felt.  
  
She sighed and rolled over to the right side of the bed, feeling around in the dark for her cell phone. Her eyes locked on the alarm clock in the process. The bright red letters read 3:45.  
  
 _"3:45 a.m.?"_ She croaked into the phone as soon as she found it in the darkness. "This better be damn important," she growled.  
  
"Hey, it's Jason."  
  
 _"Quarter-Brain,_ do you even know what time it is?" Sam spat.  
  
"Yeah, I believe you said it was 3:45," he answered with a chuckle. If she could have, she would have reached through the phone and throttled him.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me this early?"  
  
"I was just thinking you know ... About ..."  
  
"Oh god. I know exactly what this is about and I will hit you so hard when I see you next time."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because, you jerk, I have scuba lessons in five hours."  
  
"Well the plane to Vegas leaves in four," Jason said as if that should make some big difference to her.  
  
"Let me guess. You haven't decided which of the three bitches' fingers to slip a ring on yet?" Sam said.  
  
"Hey, you could be talking about one of my future brides there."  
  
Sam chuckled. "You're so lame. I forgot how humor-impaired you are. You can't even make this sound funny."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, so what should I do?"  
  
"God, how the hell should I know?" Sam snapped. "They are all unrepentant bitches and whores."  
  
"Come on, you know that's not true."  
  
"It's true. Even your precious Liz is a whore in training. She is using her virginity as bait to reel you in like a dumbass suckerfish and you are too clueless to even see it."  
  
 _"Anyway ..._ Since I can't decide and you won't help me ... Well, I don't want these plane tickets and hotel reservations to completely go to waste so ... Want to go to Vegas?"  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"I _cannot_ believe this," Lucky said, sitting up in bed thirty minutes later, watching his fiancée scurry around their still darkened bedroom stuffing things into a duffle bag. "He calls you up at 3:00 a.m. -"  
  
 _"3:45,"_ Sam said with a little teasing smile.  
  
Lucky clearly didn't appreciate the joke. His pretty lips were turned down. "Okay, _3:45 a.m.,_ and he just expects you to run off to Vegas and do what exactly?"  
  
"Drink, gamble, have fun ... You know, enjoy our last days of freedom before we become the wedded dead," Sam teased.  
  
Once again, Lucky looked less than amused at her joke. "I'm serious here," he said. "You said yourself you have diving lessons to teach in the morning. You can't just skip out on those."  
  
Sam walked over to the bed and flopped down beside him, intertwining their fingers. "Okay, what are you _really_ worried about? The fact that I'll miss scuba class, or is it something else?"  
  
Lucky sighed. "Does it matter? You're still going to go no matter what I say."  
  
Sam leaned against him, rubbing his arm with the pads of her warm thumbs. "Lucky, this is Jason _freaking_ Quartermaine. He never does anything truly spontaneous, so I know he needs me. It's one weekend and we'll be back before you can even miss me."  
  
Lucky grimaced. "I doubt that."  
  
"What - that I'll be back by the end of the weekend, or that you'll miss me?"  
  
Lucky rolled his eyes. "For once, Sam, take something seriously. Not everything is a joke."  
  
Sam nodded. "I know, okay? It's just my defense mechanism." She positioned herself on his lap and cupped his face with her hands. "No worries, alright? Jason is my best buddy, my old pal, I've seen him naked -" She chuckled. "Okay, you didn't want to know that, but the point is that we're true blue friends, and we're going separate places in our lives now, and I think it wigs both of us out a little. This weekend will be our last 'fling' with debauchery and then I promise you, Lucky, I will be the perfect fiancée and future wife to you."  
  
Lucky just sighed. He kissed her and then turned over and went back to sleep. She groaned and climbed off him, heading to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lucky insisted on driving Sam to the airport where they found Jason waiting for her in the lobby just like he had said he would be.  
  
"Jesus, McCall, late much?" He snarked.  
  
"Jesus, Quartermaine, stick your ass much?" She joked back, walking over and giving him a little hug. Not too big of one though. She felt Lucky watching them disapprovingly.  
  
"So our plane leaves in fifteen minutes. Should we get moving?" Jason asked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Sam said with a wave of her hand.  
  
Lucky walked over to Jason. "Can I speak with you for a minute first, Jason? _Alone?"_ He said, pointedly looking at Sam.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Oh shit. Here comes the parental lecture. I am almost twenty-five here, Lucky, and you're not my father."  
  
Lucky sighed. "Just give us a minute, okay?"  
  
Sam looked over at Jason. He nodded as if to say it was fine. Sam smiled. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll use the ladies' while you two big, burly men talk about me. I actually did have a really big Slurpee on the way over." She smiled and skipped off.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
As soon as Sam was out of earshot, Lucky whirled around to face Jason. "What the hell is all this about?" He spat.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jason asked, genuinely perplexed.  
  
"I _mean,_ you apparently have three very attractive women fawning all over you but that's not enough. You need my fiancée too."  
  
Jason held up a hand. "Look, Lucky, Sam and I are just friends and that's all we're ever going to be. You should know that by now. Learn how to trust her."  
  
"I do trust her," Lucky said, sounding begrudging.  
  
"Okay, then it's just me that you don't trust."  
  
"I wouldn't trust anyone with Sam," Lucky said. "In case, you haven't noticed - and you'd be blind not to - she's drop-dead gorgeous, fun, smart ... A real catch."  
  
"And you're worried I might try to steal her from you?"  
  
Lucky didn't answer, but his lack of response made it painfully obvious he did. Jason thought him to be more than a little insecure, but then Jason realized he might feel the same way if the shoe were on the other foot and some guy was taking Elizabeth on a weekend getaway. Or Carly. Or Courtney.  
  
Damn, he couldn't escape his problems anywhere he went!  
  
"No worries, Lucky, no worries," Jason said. "Sam is like a sister to me. I could never, _ever_ look at her any other way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
They started drinking almost the minute they settled into their first-class seats. Sam had vodka on the rocks and Jason a straight-up German beer. By the time they were actually in-flight, they both had no less than three drinks in their systems.  
  
"You are going to be so drunk," Jason said, watching Sam gulp down her next drink.  
  
"Look who's talking," Sam said. "And don't worry about me. Because we both know I can handle my liquor way better than you can."  
  
"Bull," Jason said.  
  
"Oh please! I distinctly remember spring break in Mexico where after just four margaritas you were under the table and I was still alert as ever."  
  
Jason scoffed. "I don't remember that."  
  
"That's because you were under the table passed out!" Sam said with a mocking giggle.  
  
Jason watched her closely and then smiled. "You know what, Sam, you look happy."  
  
Sam shook her head. "And that's a bad thing?"  
  
"No, not at all. It's just since your dad -"  
  
"Died," Sam said, her smile faltering for a brief moment.  
  
"Yeah ... Well, of course, you've been the same irrepressible Sam McCall as ever, but now you just look really content."  
  
Sam smiled. "I suppose you think you have something to do with that."  
  
"Do I?"  
  
"Hmm ... I don't know," she said with a laugh.  
  
"But I do think I know why you agreed to come."  
  
"You mean besides to get you off my ass?"  
  
Jason laughed out loud. "When have I ever been _on_ your ass?"  
  
Sam shook her head. "Whatever ... So you are seriously implying I have some ulterior motive for coming along on this little impromptu jaunt of yours?"  
  
"I think so," he replied, looking almost a bit smug.  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. "Well, care to share your theories, Quarter-Brain? We still have miles to go before we sleep or reach Vegas and I'm getting bored, so spill."  
  
"Okay, but don't get angry," Jason said.  
  
"Why would I get angry?"  
  
"Just because ..."  
  
"Spit it out, Jason."  
  
"Well ... I can't help but think you agreed to come with me so willingly because you needed a break from Lucky."  
  
Sam scoffed. "A break from Lucky? Why would you even say that?"  
  
"I don't know ... I just feel that way. That you're ... settling with him."  
  
Sam looked pissed and he wished he hadn't said anything then. He hoped she would take into consideration that he was half-drunk and the alcohol had loosened his tongue, but he had been thinking about it for some time now so maybe it was time he did say something. What's the worst that she could do to him?  
  
 _"Settling?"_ Sam snapped. "Jason, that is so rich coming from you. I have been dating Lucky for five years. How are we settling?"  
  
"Forget I said anything ..."  
  
"No! No fucking way! Settling, _my ass!"_ Sam said, apparently not caring that she was drawing stares from the other passengers in first class. "Lucky treats me like a princess and I am happy with him. _Get that?_ There is no way I am going to sit around for years like your three merry bitches in heat hoping for a proposal that might never come!"  
  
"Now you're not making any sense," Jason said, scratching his chin.  
  
"You're drunk and clueless. Of course, you don't think I make sense."  
  
"Sam -"  
  
"Let's just drop it and forget you ever opened your big mouth," Sam said.  
  
"Don't be mad."  
  
"Quarter-Brain, you really live up to your nickname," she said, but she was laughing this time. "Look move out of the way. I have to pee. That Big Gulp Slurpee thingy is still in my system."  
  
Jason went to move his legs but Sam was already standing - or trying to. She was a little tipsier than she had realized and went sailing into his lap. She landed hard on his groin and she laughed. "Sorry, Jase," she giggled loudly.  
  
Jason shook his head. "Uh, no problem," he said and quickly helped her off his lap before she noticed that the simple, unexpected contact had given him one hell of a hard-on.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Buckle your seat belts, passengers, we will be landing in Las Vegas within fifteen minutes," the captain said over the intercom.  
  
"We're here!" Sam said with a big smile.  
  
"Should we toast to our arrival?" Jason asked with a little grin.  
  
"Definitely," Sam said and they clinked their glasses. "Here's a toast to what is sure to be a weekend filled with adolescent-like debauchery, drinking, and gambling. I know I'm going to get lucky."  
  
Jason grinned. "How so?"  
  
"At the tables, duh," Sam said with a scoff and downed her drink. That made at least five drinks she had imbibed on the long flight and she still wanted more to settle the suddenly anxious feeling in the pit of her stomach. She wondered if Lucky had been right and coming to Vegas alone with Jason was actually not the smartest thing to do...  
  
 _Oh well, I'm here now,_ she thought. _At least I can have some fun._  
  
"So what's our first stop once we land?"  
  
"Baggage claim?" Sam joked.  
  
"Haha. Seriously ..."  
  
"Okay, baggage claim and then a bar. I need another drink to wash down all this high-class vodka ... And then we'll go to every casino we can on the strip and play the slots and the craps' tables and ..." She looked at him. "You so better be paying for all this!"  
  
Jason nodded and smiled. "Yeah. My grandfather will kill me but ..."  
  
"He has to go sometime!" Sam chortled and then she buckled her seatbelt and prepared for landing.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**  
  
“I can’t believe you just did that!” Jason said in both admiration and shock as he and Sam left a small karaoke bar just off the strip. They melded into the foot traffic along the street and went in search of a taxicab to take them to the casino where they would be staying.  
  
Sam laughed. “You’re not embarrassed, I hope, Quarter-Brain.”  
  
“No, I just don’t think I was prepared for your drunken rendition of ‘Back in the USSR’.” He said with a laugh of his own.  
  
She slugged his arm. “Are you saying I have a bad singing voice?”  
  
“Not compared to oh, say a frog with the hiccups.”  
  
Sam shook her head and giggled. “I didn’t see you up there belting out any tunes so you have no room to talk.”  
  
“I wasn’t going to humiliate myself.”  
  
Sam snickered. “Too late. That haircut of yours is already humiliating you. You just don’t realize it.”  
  
Jason ran a hand through his shaggy sandy-brown hair. “Hey, I like it.”  
  
“I know you do cause you’re _so vainnnnnnnnnn …”_ Sam skipped off down the street singing at the top of her lungs, leaving Jason behind with their bags, smiling after her.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
“Ohmigod please, please tell me this isn’t our room,” Sam said as Jason kicked open the door and dropped their bags inside.  
  
“What’s wrong with it?” Jason asked.  
  
Sam dropped down onto the heart-shaped bed with the bright red silk covers and giggled. “Oh come on, Jason. You've got eyes, don't you? This is like a big, pink cotton candy dream world. This is your idea of romance?”  
  
“Carly and Courtney would have liked it,” Jason said with a sniff.  
  
“What about Elizabeth? This is so not Miss Priss’s kind of thing,” Sam said. She rolled over on the bed, facing the little coin slot. “I can imagine her now. ‘Jason, turn off the vibrating bed. It makes me feel so dirty … _Ohhhh waitttt, Jasssson, ohhhhhh ohhhhhhhhh, Jasoooonnnn, oooooohhhh goddddddddddddd … ‘”_  
  
Jason grabbed a pink heart-shaped pillow off the bed and chucked it at her head. She ducked and it sailed harmlessly to the floor. “Shut up.”  
  
“On second thought, I bet she would like it. She is just a closet ho waiting to burst out of her chastity belt. All she needs is a little incentive like a big diamond ring and she’d give it up.”  
  
“Do I sense some hostility here?” Jason asked with a wide grin.  
  
“Hell no. Not at all. I just think you could do so much better than Lizzie. Or Corky, or Snarly, for that matter. “  
  
Jason nodded. “And who would you consider ‘better’? Someone like you?”  
  
“Hell yeah!” Sam said. “I mean, not me ... of course! But someone _like_ me! You know, someone fun-loving, beautiful, not humor-impaired, beautiful, sweet, beautiful, smart, and oh, did I mention beautiful?” she asked fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.  
  
He rolled his eyes. “So are we going to gamble tonight, or are you just going to toot your own horn all night?”  
  
“Better than letting you do it,” she said and there was a naughty twinkle in her eyes. She climbed off the bed. “But yeah, I’m going to get dressed. You do the same and then we’ll go get lucky!”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason had just finished buttoning his white dress shirt when the bathroom door opened. He turned to look at Sam and felt his jaw unlock involuntarily. He gulped and quickly tried to rein in his surprise at seeing what she was wearing. Her long dark hair was swept up in a simple but elegant chignon and she was wearing a long black silk dress with the bodice tight against her large breasts and a slit in the skirt _up-to-there_ almost.  
  
Sam twirled around on her impossibly high heels. “How do I look?” she asked.  
  
He didn’t answer at first. Of course, he knew she was beautiful. He would have to have been blind not to have noticed it before, but she didn’t normally dress this way around him and it was a bit … _arousing,_ to say the least. He wanted to blame Lucky for putting suggestions into his head, but he didn’t know if he could. He would be aroused all on his own without Lucky’s planting ideas about him and Sam in his mind.  
  
Finally, he managed to find words and said, “N-nice, really nice.”  
  
Sam shook her head. “That’s the best you can do. _Nice?”_  
  
“Okay, spectacular,” Jason said, although that didn’t begin to cover it. Not even close.  
  
“You clean up okay yourself,” Sam said. “But I can see you still haven’t mastered the art of knotting your tie.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
Sam walked over and started to knot his long black tie. He swallowed hard as her perfume teased his nostrils and he tried to avert his eyes from the overflowing cups of her bodiced dress. It was all heady stuff but he was willing to blame it on the alcohol. God knows they had drunk so much since this afternoon that he was surprised they could barely stand straight at this point.  
  
“Okay, casino time,” Sam said and pulled away from him.  
  
“Yep,” he said. He went over to the dresser and picked up his wallet, slipping it into the pocket of his black dress pants.  
  
He looked back at the bed and licked his lips. Okay, this was not such a good idea. “Sam, uh, I just thought of something.”  
  
“Uh-huh?”  
  
“There’s one bed and two of us.”  
  
“We’ll share,” Sam said. “It's not like we haven’t done it a million times before."  
  
“We’ve never done it.”  
  
Sam rolled her eyes. “Not it- _IT_ , but we’ve slept in the same bed since we were kids. I think we can handle it. I mean, I can. If you can …”  
  
Jason nodded and straightened his already too snug-feeling tie. “Yeah, I can handle it …”


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**  
  
Jason could hardly take his eyes off Sam as they rode down in the elevator. If she noticed though, she didn't say anything. He was probably the only one feeling any kind of attraction here, but he wasn't sure. He thought maybe he caught a look or two in his direction that he could have interpreted to mean she liked what she was seeing too, but she had always been very good at hiding what she was feeling. If she was feeling anything at all ...  
  
"Jason? _Jason!_ Earth to Jason!" Sam said. "The elevator?"  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"It stopped. It's time to get off."  
  
"Get off ... Huh?"  
  
Sam waved her small hand in front of his face. "Jesus, I forgot how spacey you get when you've been drinking."  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry ..."  
  
He sighed and held open the door so she could walk out, noticing the way the impossibly tight dress clung to her ass. He tried averting his eyes. "So uh, what are we doing first?"  
  
"Roulette! I love watching the little ball bounce around and around and around ..." She said and twirled around in tandem, though she nearly tripped over her heels. He reached out in time and grabbed her before she hit the ground.  
  
Impossibly big brown eyes met stark blue ones. Sam appeared shaken. Probably because she had nearly tumbled over in front of a casino full of about six hundred people. At least that's what he reasoned even as he noticed she took a while to untangle herself from his arms and stop looking at him.  
  
"T-thanks," she said as she finished righting herself. She tapped her chin. "You know, on second thought? I think I'm going to get one of those fancy-schmancy champagne flutes the waiters are passing around. Maybe two ..."  
  
Before he could say anything, she hurried away.  
  
Jason sighed, loosening his too-snug tie and walking towards the roulette table.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam's heart was still hammering for whatever reason after she had disentangled herself from Jason's arms. She made an excuse to get away and went off in search of more liquid refreshment. In her mind, the alcohol she had consumed earlier had worn off and she needed to get drunk to -  
  
 _To what, exactly?_  
  
She had no idea or maybe she didn't want to know, but if she was honest, she would have to admit, at least to herself, that the way Jason had looked into her eyes just then had really discombobulated her. She refused to consider why that was for even a moment.  
  
She found a waiter and bought two champagne flutes on Jason's tab. She then began to carry them back to the roulette table when she spotted Jason sitting there, literally surrounded by a bevy of beautiful blondes and redheads, all leaning over him and seeming to fight for his attention.  
  
She quickly downed her first drink and turned back to the waiter, exchanging it for a new one. "Keep 'em coming," she half-growled.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason laughed as a girl tried to slip her hand into his pocket and he shifted uncomfortably on his seat. "Hey now," he said. He was surprisingly not used to being pawed to death and that's what all these women were doing, each more scantily clad and gorgeous than the next. Yet he found he only had eyes for the petite brunette. He watched with wide eyes as she slipped into the seat across from his, curling her legs around the barstool. He could imagine them suddenly curled around his torso as he drove into her ...  
  
 _Damn, where was all this coming from?_  
  
He glanced at her. "One of those for me?" He asked, gesturing to the champagne flutes in either of her hands.  
  
Sam shook her head. "Get your own," she said, sounding a tad harsh. He wondered what he had done to piss her off. She was fairly shooting death rays at him with those impossibly big brown doe eyes of hers.  
  
He held up his hands. "Fine," he said, turning back to the roulette table.  
  
He watched her closely as she told the man heading the table that she was ready to put down a number. "Ooh, I bet it's 14. Your lucky number," Jason said.  
  
Sam shook her head. "12," she said to the roulette dealer, sounding almost petulant when she said it.  
  
Somehow Jason now sensed she was not feeling so much into having fun anymore. She didn't even look enthused when the ball jumped into the number twelve spot and she learned she had won a good chunk of change.  
  
"Sam, lucky you!" he said.  
  
"Yep, lucky, lucky me," she said. "Actually, I should probably go call Lucky now."  
  
Jason laughed. "Free association much?"  
  
She shook her head and smiled begrudgingly. "That was almost funny, Quarter-Brain."  
  
"I try," he said with a smile.  
  
Just then one of the girls leaned over and propositioned him right into his ear. Jason glanced at her and noticed she was definitely gorgeous with a teeny waist, thick, curly blonde hair, and breasts the size of soccer balls, but she wasn't the one he wished to spend the night with. "No, thanks," he said quietly. "I'm here with my ... date."  
  
"Oh come on, honey," the woman hissed in his ear. "She doesn't seem to know a fine man when she sees one. She won't miss you for twenty minutes."  
  
"No. Thanks," Jason said again, this time a bit louder, though unintentionally.  
  
Sam had apparently been watching the whole exchange because when the woman reached for Jason's arm once again, she shot out of her seat. "Do you not understand the words, 'no thanks'?" She demanded of the huge-breasted woman.  
  
"Maybe I don't," the woman said haughtily. "What are you going to do about it?"  
  
"Wipe that fake ass nose job right off your face," Sam spat and before anyone could stop her, she had delivered a solid punch to the blonde woman's face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**  
  
"I will wipe that fake ass nose job right off your face," Sam spat at the blonde with the soccer ball breasts. She then reared back and landed a solid punch on the blonde woman's face.  
  
"Ohmigod!" The woman's friends screamed as the woman went toppling to the floor.  
  
"My _wose!"_ the woman screamed. "You dumb _bish!"_  
  
Sam went to hit her again but felt two strong arms encircling her waist, pulling her back. "Sam," Jason's face came from behind her. "Security!"  
  
"Let me go, Jason! This bitch isn't going to get away with calling me names!" she snapped, struggling against Jason's embrace but he held still tighter.  
  
Finally, Jason completely lifted her off the ground and started carrying her away kicking and screaming. "Jason, you better put me down. Put me down! She had it coming!" She screeched.  
  
"Sam, open your big brown eyes and notice that security is descending on the place big time," Jason hissed at her.  
  
Sam stopped struggling for a moment to see that indeed a pack of five or six casino security officers was fanning out looking for them. She giggled in spite of herself. "I totally took that bitch down. They need five officers to hunt me down. I'm the kickass queen of the world!"  
  
"Any minute they are going to find you and cart your ass off for assault. Then you'll be in jail with Big Bertha and her crew," Jason said. "And what did you always say? 'They always pick on the pretty ones'."  
  
Sam laughed as he carried her away and then they noticed security coming from the opposite direction. "Oh shit," she said.  
  
Jason made a quick veer to the left and pulled open the nearest door he could find, shoving her inside. It was dark inside and smelled musty but they heard the pounding of footsteps past them and figured they were safe for the moment.  
  
"Where the hell are we?" Sam asked.  
  
Jason flicked on a small overhead light. "Ah. The hotel linen closet."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"What are we going do now?" Sam asked. "How long do we have to stay in here?"  
  
"Not long," Jason said. "And no whining."  
  
"I do not whine!" Sam said.  
  
"Okay, complain."  
  
"I do not complain!" Sam whined and then giggled. She dropped down on the linen closet floor and crossed her legs. Jason could just see the lining of her panties from this vantage point and quickly averted his eyes, not saying anything.  
  
"This is a fun way to spend your wedding night, huh?" Sam laughed.  
  
"Oh, sure," Jason said sarcastically, although he didn't mind it at all. Not in the least.  
  
"Oh, bullshit. You haven't had this much fun in ages," Sam said. "Your little band of bitches sure as hell isn't as cool as me." She chortled confidently.  
  
Jason didn't say anything once again as his eyes happened to settle on the crest of her breasts and he noticed the way they seemed to be oozing out of the thin silk dress, almost taunting him. He turned away and faced the door.  
  
"You know if we're stuck in here for a bit, we need to get some alcohol," Sam said.  
  
Jason smiled. "You mean, your twelve from this morning or however many aren't enough yet?"  
  
"I'm sober at the moment," Sam said. "That can't be a good thing."  
  
"Well, where you do suppose we get said liquor?"  
  
Sam grinned. "When you were carrying me in here, I happened to notice a tray of drinks about fifteen feet outside the door ..."  
  
"Sam ..."  
  
"Snag 'em, Jason, snag 'em!" she said, making it sound like a dare.  
  
Jason sighed. "You won't let this go, will you?"  
  
"Nope!" she grinned. "So bring the tray and let's get drinking."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Sam waited in the confines of the linen closet for what seemed like hours when really it was only two minutes. She was sure Jason wasn't going to pull this off. Now that she thought of it, she had probably sent him on a suicide mission.  
  
Just as she was starting to go look for him, the linen closet door opened and he appeared with a tray of about fifteen flutes of champagne. Sam scurried to her feet and eagerly took them as he shut the door. "I could kiss you for this, Quartermaine!" she crowed but despite her instincts to do so, was not drunk enough to try it.  
  
To her surprise, Jason looked a bit disappointed. Sam set the drink tray on the ground and slumped down beside it. "The last one to drop wins," she said as he settled down beside her.  
  
"Wins what?" Jason asked.  
  
"Anything their little heart desires," Sam giggled and reached for two glasses, passing him one. "A toast?"  
  
"Sure," Jason agreed.  
  
"To me for kicking that woman's ass and to you ... for saving my ass. Like you always do."  
  
Jason smiled. "I'll drink to that ass of yours ... I mean, I'll drink ... Never mind ..."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Each had five drinks into their system and were already barely sitting up straight by then. "Ohmigod!" Sam screeched.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I can like see the alcohol in my eyes, I am totally swimming in it!" she laughed.  
  
Jason laughed too. "You're so drunk right now."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I am. But we've got about 3... Or 4 ... or 6 more of those to drink and don't forget it," she said with a hiccup. She slapped his thigh as he went for another one. "Greedy, greedy, Quarter-Spain. Haha, I said Quarter-Spain ..."  
  
Jason laughed. Right now, looking into her big doe eyes he didn't care what she called him. "So you're not going to share?"  
  
"No, I am. I am not as greedy as you are. I just think - you know, we should make it interes-ting," she hiccupped again.  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Okay, we'll play a drinking game. That never one kind of thingy."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Sam grinned goofily. "You know. I never kissed a girl ... And you drink cause I am pretty sure you have. And if you haven't we need to talk like, stat."  
  
Jason laughed. "Shut up."  
  
Sam put a drink in his hand. "Go for it. Drink."  
  
"I thought that was just an example."  
  
"Hey, hey, buddy, it's my game. My rules," Sam said.  
  
"Okay ..." Jason took a big gulp from the flute. "Is it my turn?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah ..."  
  
"Okay well, I never got married."  
  
"Neither have I!" Sam laughed. "You have to drink."  
  
"What?"  
  
Sam smiled. "My rules, remember?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "Whatever," he said and took a drink.  
  
Sam watched him and smiled. "My turn again! Okay, I never read a medical textbook."  
  
Jason groaned. "That was no fair," he said, but took another drink. "Ooh I've got one!" he said. "I've never been in love."  
  
Sam watched him, seeming to sober for a minute. "Okay well, you might want to explain to the three little hogs - hoes, whatever, that you don't love them."  
  
"Okay, that was a lie. I have kind of been in love with one girl, but -"  
  
"Too late. I'm drinking," Sam said, holding up a hand and downing her drink in one gulp. She immediately reached for another and smiled.  
  
"I've never been engaged to three women at the same time," Sam laughed.  
  
"Four then?" Jason joked.  
  
Sam slapped his thigh. "You are almost funny when you're drunk on your ass!"  
  
He swallowed the last of his champagne and grabbed a new flute. "Okay, my turn again. I've never had as much fun as I am having right now."  
  
Sam looked down at her lap. "Me either. So you have to drink!"  
  
Jason smiled. "Let's both drink to that."  
  
Sam giggled. "Okay, you twisted my arm."  
  
They then both downed their drinks.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**  
  
"One more fruit," Sam hiccupped.  
  
"Flute," Jason corrected her, though he could hardly manage to wrap his tongue around the word himself.  
  
"Who gets it?"  
  
"Split it," Jason said.  
  
"Okay, you go first," Sam said, and then before he could move, she dropped her head down onto his lap.  
  
He looked down at her and smiled. "You are way past drunk. You are so drunk you're ... Damn I can't even think of a word."  
  
Sam just giggled. "I can't either. Lucky would be so horrified if he saw me this way."  
  
"So would Liz," Jason said.  
  
"You are going to marry her, huh? You're going to take her to the chapel and make her your pretty ball of white fluff bride." She started to hum the tune to "Going to the Chapel".  
  
"I don't know ... still haven't decided which of the three to make Mrs. Jason Quarter - quarter ... Jesus I can't even remember my own last name."  
  
"It's Quarter-Brain, and don't forget it," Sam said. She looked up at him, tracing his jawline with her index finger. "You are too pretty. Too, too pretty, Quarter-Brain."  
  
Even drunk, Jason could feel his blood humming just under the surface of his skin. He was going to lean in to kiss her when she sat up, knocking her forehead with his. "Ow!" they both said.  
  
Sam just laughed. "Sowwwy, Jason," she said. "I am just thinking I'm going to be a bride soon too."  
  
"Oh yes, you and Fucky..."  
  
"Fucky?" Sam said. "I would slap you for that but I'm too damn drunk on my ass."  
  
"You're marrying him," Jason said. "You should marry me instead. Right here in Vegas in front of God and -"  
  
 _"Elvis!"_ Sam finished. "Ohmigod! I always wanted an Elvis lookalike to be the pastor or preacher or minister or whatevah at my wedding."  
  
"Fucky wouldn't go for that."  
  
"I know," Sam said with a giggle. "But you should marry me. Right here in Vegas. It would be so much fun!"  
  
"You are beyond drunk."  
  
"So are you."  
  
"We won't even remember this in the morning," Jason said.  
  
"So that's the best part. Let's do it, k? Just for fun. I want to see Elvis tonight." She started singing "Going to the Chapel" out loud now.  
  
"Okay!" Jason said. "That does sound like fun."  
  
"Where is a chapel?"  
  
"I think they have one downstairs complete with an Elvis imper-sinitor," Jason slurred.  
  
"Wow. We are so lucky!" Sam crowed. "Lucky, fucky, duckies ..."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet. "So you'll be the first one ever to be Mrs. Jason Quarter-Brain."  
  
"Yep," Sam said. "You're all mine now!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**  
  
"We're next, we're next!" Sam said, sounding giddy to Jason's ears as they watched the Elvis impersonator bless the marriage of a fifty-something couple.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Do you think those two are too old to screw?" Sam asked, wrinkling her nose.  
  
Jason laughed. "I don't think you are ever too old for that."  
  
Sam grinned and then the minister pronounced that the old couple may kiss. The old man tipped the woman back and kissed her. "Aww so sweet, huh, Jase?" She said.  
  
"Yeah ..."  
  
"If the minister makes us kiss, you have to do it that way and I'll like, lift my leg up in the back as they do in the movies," Sam laughed and tried to do it, but nearly toppled over in the process.  
  
Jason caught her once again in time, though just barely because he was as wasted as she was. Their eyes locked for a long, intense moment, and then Sam slapped his shoulder. "Our turn!" she crowed as she grabbed Jason's hand and they hurried forward.  
  
"Hey, Elvis," Sam said. "I want to marry my pal, my buddy, my friend here."  
  
"You got the money?"  
  
"Jase, give him the money," Sam said and when he didn't move fast enough, she reached into his pocket for him, her hand lightly swiping his crotch as she did so. He was at attention immediately and coughed a little in his throat. He wanted to do all sorts of things right here to her in front of god and Elvis but refrained by sheer will, even drunken sheer will ...  
  
Sam tossed the wallet to Elvis. "Take the money, as much as you want," she said.  
  
The impersonator's eyes glittered and he opened the fat wallet, extracting a big chunk of change. "This should be enough," he said, pocketing it in the waistband of his white Lycra pants. "Now you two got rings?"  
  
"Jesus, Jason, rings!" Sam said, slapping her forehead and then his.  
  
"Ow!" He said but still laughed.  
  
"I've got the one upstairs ..." Jason said. "I think ..."  
  
"Go get it," Sam said.  
  
"No need, ladies and gents, no need," Elvis said and pointed to a glass case a few feet away. "Just pick one of these lovely cubic zirconiums for the lady and a band for you, sir, and let's get swingin'."  
  
Elvis then unlocked the case and Sam immediately pointed to a big, bawdy ring with fake red jewels. "Rubies," Sam said confidently. "Everyone's going to be sooooo jealous of me."  
  
"And for you?" Elvis said, looking at Jason.  
  
"Whatever," Jason said with a shrug.  
  
Elvis passed him a simple gold-plated ring and pocketed more cash from Jason's wallet before handing it back to him. Jason stuffed it in his pocket, wishing Sam would do it instead, but she was too busy admiring the faux rubies on her huge ring.  
  
"Ethel, cue the music," Elvis said and pointed to a large-busted woman in her forties sitting at the organ. "Any song requests?"  
  
"How about 'Ain't Nothin' But a Hound Dog'?" Sam suggested and giggled.  
  
"You got it," Elvis said and started singing as Sam went to the back of the aisle and walked down towards Jason, nearly toppling over quite a few times in only ten feet.  
  
When Elvis had finished the song, he instructed Jason to take Sam's hands. "What's your name, Peaches?" He asked Sam.  
  
"Samantha," She answered proudly.  
  
"And yours?" He asked Jason.  
  
"Jason Quarter-Brain ... Spain ... I mean, Maine."  
  
Elvis looked half-amused. "I see lots of liquored up folks come in here but you two are somethin' else. Now let's proceed. Samantha, you repeat after me when I point my fingers at you."  
  
"Okay!" Sam said and pointed two trigger-like fingers at him.  
  
Elvis started the ceremony and Sam just stared at Jason. She whispered, "You're fuzzy."  
  
"Shh!" He hissed but was laughing.  
  
Sam almost missed her cue to say her vows. "Okay, Peaches ..."  
  
"Oh right!"  
  
"Repeat after me and try not to slur too much," Elvis said.  
  
"Alrighty."  
  
"I, Samantha ... whatever your last name is, take this man to be my lawfully wedded husband ..."  
  
"I, Samantha ... whatever my last name is - cause I really can't remember right now - take this macho manly man to be my lowfully, I mean lawfully wedded husband." Sam wiped her brow. "Whew, that was tough!"  
  
"Not done yet," Elvis said. "Keep repeating now ... I promise to love, honor, and cherish you all the days of my life ..."  
  
"I, Samantha whatever, promise you, Jase, to wuv you, honor you and churn you -"  
  
"Cherish," Elvis corrected as Jason and Sam burst out laughing.  
  
"Churn me?" Jason said. "What does that mean?"  
  
Sam pretended to glower. "Whatever the hell I want it to mean. Now it's your turn, Jason."  
  
Elvis sighed. "Okay, now repeat after me, Jason ..."  
  
"Nah I got it," Jason said, holding up a hand confidently. "I, Jason Quarterspain - Maine, whatever! take this little teeny weenie brunette to be my wife forever and ever and ever and ever and ..."  
  
Elvis capped Jason's shoulder with his hand. "We got it. Keep going."  
  
"Oh yeah and I promise to love, honor, and churn her as well 24/7."  
  
Sam giggled. "You big charmer, you," She said.  
  
"Can I kiss the bride now?" Jason asked. Even drunk on his ass, as Sam would say, her lips looked tempting as hell.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Elvis said with a shake of his head. "You two kids are married now, I hereby pronounce you man and wife. Kiss your little bride!"  
  
Jason moved in to kiss her and Sam whispered hoarsely, "don't forget to dip me back."  
  
"Okay," Jason said and did as instructed. His lips met hers and it was like an electric current shocked right through his system. He kept kissing her and she eased her mouth open to accept his tongue as she reached up and slid her arms around his neck.  
  
They were lost in their own world when Elvis interrupted them. "Love to see folks in love but I got two more couples after you before I can hit the bar and with all this money you suckers- I mean, happy newlyweds - laid out, I feel lucky."  
  
Jason nodded and looked at Sam. "Me too."  
  
"Me three," she said with a wide smile.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
"Don't you dare drop me, hubby!" Sam giggled as Jason carried her down the hall to their suite. They had finally managed to find it after three wrong turns.  
  
"Never," Jason said and shifted her a bit in his arms to slide the room key into the door. "I got to carry you over the threshold, don't I?"  
  
"Yep," Sam said and Jason kicked back the door and did just as he had said he would.  
  
He kicked the door closed to their room and carried her over to the bed where he dropped her lightly down. He looked down at her, licking his lips. He suddenly didn't feel so drunk after all. He felt more than sober and excited.  
  
Sam reached for him then and pulled him down on top of her. "Stick a quarter in the machine, Jason, and let's get this bed rocking!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**  
  
“You seriously want the bed vibrating?” Jason said, quirking an eyebrow as he felt Sam move underneath him, shifting herself so that her knee brushed his groin.  
  
“Yep,” she said. “Get me a quarter and put it in my slot.” She laughed. “I mean, the slot.”  
  
Jason pulled his wallet out of his pants pocket and rolled off Sam to put a quarter in the machine. Right away the bed lightly came to life, moving them gently back and forth on smooth waves.  
  
“Ooooh, Jase!” Sam purred. "It's hitting just the right spot ..."  
  
“Now let me try,” Jason said and reached for her lightly, pulling her closer and pressing a kiss between her exposed cleavage.  
  
She giggled. “That tickles.”  
  
“You want me to stop?”  
  
“Hell no!” Sam said and roughly grabbed him by either side of his face, giving him a hard, deep, passionate kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance in the other's mouth as he pushed himself up on her. Even as he continued to kiss her, he ran his hand down her thigh and up the slit in her dress; his hand finding the smooth waistband of her silk panties.  
  
She smiled and laughed as his hand traced the outline of her panties, finally gaining entrance into them with two warm fingers. She shifted a bit underneath so he could push her fingers inside her warm core. _“Oh fuck yeah!”_ she screeched as he began to massage the little bud between her wet folds.  
  
He smiled. “I cannot believe we’ve never done this before,” he said, working his hand harder inside her so that she was literally writhing on the bed, underneath him; the soft vibrations driving her wild.  
  
“It's cause you never wanted to,” Sam said.  
  
“Oh please. _You_ never wanted to.”  
  
Sam leaned up and nipped his earlobe, releasing it for a moment long enough to whisper hoarsely in his ear, “Are you sure you’re still drunk?”  
  
He pumped his hand harder and her eyes rolled back a bit in her head in sexual ecstasy. He smiled down at her, and then released his hand from its warm hold inside her. “Are you?”  
  
Sam nodded quickly. “Of … course. You?”  
  
Jason nodded. “Yep, drunk as hell,” he lied.  
  
“Why’d you stop?” She asked suddenly. “You were doing a fine job.”  
  
“There are other parts of your body, you know,” he said and reached for the thin straps on her dress, pushing them roughly aside.  
  
“Oh yeah,” she said as his hand closed over one of her breasts, pushing a finger inside the lining of her strapless bra and playing with the nipple, tweaking it into a hard bud.  
  
She eagerly pushed him aside and stripped the bra the rest of the way off herself. She climbed on top of him, lightly brushing the bare, lush mounds against his face and chest. He laughed and nipped at one as it neared his mouth, drawing it between his teeth and sucking hard on it as he dared. She tensed and let out a guttural moan as he repeated his work on the other breast and she held herself poised above him.  
  
“You want a turn?” She asked when he had let go for a moment.  
  
He nodded. “Hell yeah.”  
  
“Okay I will do my best,” she said and went for his belt buckle, working it open with just her teeth.  
  
Jason laughed. “Freaky, freaky girl,” he crowed.  
  
“I bet you like it freaky,” she said. “In fact, I know you do. It’s obvious by this big bulge,” she said and cupped him through his boxers. He sighed as she went to pry open the two buttons keeping his dick imprisoned and worked her mouth down his chest, downwards until she was lightly swirling her tongue around the throbbing length.  
  
He jerked his hips a little impatiently and she laughed before taking him further into her mouth. She sucked hard on his dick while lightly massaging each of his balls with her delicate, warm fingers. “Fuck, Sam, fuck!” he said, grabbing her by the hair and yanking her back up to him when he could no longer take the sweet torture anymore. He was now officially hard as a stone and ached for release. He wanted inside her _now!_  
  
He grabbed her hips and slid the dress the rest of the way off of her and then ripped her panties the rest of the way down, chucking them across the room. He watched her face and she nodded and licked her lips, digging her nails into his shoulder blades as he thrust up into her and she rode him hard and fast before he switched positions and flipped her onto her back, now the dominant one, playing with her breasts and giving her moist kisses all along her jawline and neck, suckling on a soft spot that made her pant and giggle all at the same time.  
  
She gripped his buttocks hard as they rode out orgasm after orgasm together before he sluiced out of her and dropped down onto the bed next to her, panting and gasping for breath in time.  
  
“If I had known it would be like that ...” She said with a crooked smile.  
  
“You would have tapped this a lot sooner,” he said with a wide smile as he trailed his hand lightly down her flat stomach and into the warm soft curls between her thighs once again.  
  
“Maybe,” she teased. “Just maybe.”  
  
He rolled over and faced her. She rolled over as well so they were facing each other. “This was …” She smiled. “No words in the English language I can think of to describe it.”  
  
“Still drunk?” Jason asked with a teasing smile.  
  
“Yep,” she lied.  
  
“Mmm, me too.”  
  
She reached out and teased his dick back into hardness. “Put another quarter in the machine, Jason,” she said.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**  
  
 _The next morning …_  
  
Sam slowly peeled her eyes open and glanced around the room, squinting at the bright light streaming through the windowpane. It hurt her eyes and she knew that was because she had imbibed so much the night before.  
  
As soon as she turned over and saw Jason laying next to her, asleep, one bare naked leg tossed over the covers, she remembered everything. Almost everything anyway, and she was shocked as hell at what she had done. She remembered knocking out some blonde bimbo who was practically salivating all over Jason (no regrets there), then having him steal champagne so they could get drunk in the linen closet (no regrets there either), then coming up with the brilliant idea to get married by an Elvis impersonator (okay, that she did kind of regret that as it was the least romantic setting ever), then Jason kissed her with so much passion and heart and soul (no regrets there either). Then they came back here, slipped a quarter into the vibrating bed machine, and started going at it hardcore, each pretending to be drunk as hell when really she couldn’t have been soberer or felt more sensational than she did the night before. She tried to decide if she regretted the part about sleeping with Jason and realized with a flicker of enlightenment that she didn’t. That she really, really didn’t.  
  
She was scared to find out he didn't feel the same way so she didn’t try to wake him, preferring to prolong what could be an inevitable _“sorry I fucked you blind last night, Sam, but I am still going to marry one of those three hoes”._  
  
She thought about Lucky back at home, probably just waking up as well for his afternoon shift at the police station. He was going to be devastated as hell. That she _did_ regret; that she would end up breaking his heart and crushing his spirit. But she couldn’t and wouldn’t take back last night for anything. Not unless Jason said he wanted to act like it never happened.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason roused soon enough and rolled over in bed immediately looking at Sam with glassy eyes. “My skull hurts but I can still say without a doubt that you look damn good.”  
  
He noticed Sam break out into a smile. She then quipped, “You’re just saying that so you can have your way with me again.”  
  
Jason rubbed his eyes. “Again? We actually did it?”  
  
Sam reached and smacked him hard on his bare chest. “You don’t remember you, little bastard?”  
  
Jason shook his head. “Of course I remember,” he said. “How could I forget all that?”  
  
Sam looked relieved then quickly covered it with anger. “You bastard. I can’t believe you lied to me just now.”  
  
Jason took her hand and kissed it. “I wasn’t lying. I was trying to joke around with you.”  
  
“It’s a fine time for you to get a sense of humor!” Sam spat and then softened when he led a trail of kisses up her arm and shoulders and down into her cleavage. She felt his already hard length pressing against her thigh and then shook her head as vehemently as she possibly could.  
  
“Oh no, Mr. Quarter-Brain. You are not doing that again.”  
  
“Why not?” He asked.  
  
“Because .., because we have so much to talk about.”  
  
“Can it wait?”  
  
“Reign in your hormones, you sexual dynamo,” she said, and to his surprise tears immediately formed in her eyes. She looked away to hide them but he had already seen them.  
  
He gently reached out and cupped her chin, turning her head to face him. “Hey, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?”  
  
“I’m not crying!” she insisted. “It's just the light from the blinds...”  
  
“Sam, I know you much better than that,” Jason said, sitting up in bed and wrapping his arm around her bare shoulders. “Talk to me, baby.”  
  
Sam sighed. “You will think I’m pathetic as hell.”  
  
“Doubtful.”  
  
“You will!” she insisted again.  
  
“Okay, I think I know what this is about,” Jason said looking somber for the first time that morning. “You are regretting our marriage and our … lovemaking last night.”  
  
Sam shook her head, a single tear trailing down her cheek. “No, the opposite," she admitted in a soft voice. "I am regretting that I don’t regret any of it if that makes sense at all.”  
  
“Well kind of,” Jason said. “But look, okay? I really don’t want to walk out of this hotel room and tear up the license we signed and just pretend this never happened.”  
  
“So you want to be honest with everyone?”  
  
Jason nodded. “Yeah, but it’s up to you. If you feel ashamed or whatever …”  
  
Sam shook her head. “No. No, I don’t. I mean, I probably should, but to be honest, when I went on this trip, I kind of knew what was going to happen. Or knew what I _hoped_ would happen."  
  
“You little minx!” Jason crowed. “You wanted this all along and you didn’t tell me.”  
  
Sam sneered at him. “So? So does that make me some kind of slut?”  
  
“Hell no!” Jason said. “It makes you a girl after my own heart because I was hoping the whole time that this very thing would happen. Some of it was unexpected for sure, but I wanted you so badly. I honest to god think I always have but I’ve been too scared.”  
  
Sam scoffed. “You scared?”  
  
“Yeah. That I was going to end up fucking everything up the way my parents have their marriage so many times. So I went for what was safest. Liz, Carly, and Courtney were like safety nets and this sounds cold as hell, I know, but I would rather have hurt them emotionally than ever see you cry for me.”  
  
Sam smiled. “You are seriously not joking?”  
  
Jason took her hand and put it over his heart. “Cross my heart,” he said.  
  
Sam swallowed. “So what should we do now?”  
  
“Probably head back to Port Charles and give everyone the news.”  
  
“Can it wait a few hours?” Sam asked with a little naughty grin on her face.  
  
“Why?” Jason asked, trying to sound oblivious.  
  
Sam reached over and grabbed his wallet off the bedside table. “Put a quarter in the slot, Jason.”  
  
He smiled and shook his head, grabbing her and rolling her over onto her stomach. “This time we’ll make our own vibrations,” he said and she giggled.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**  
  
After spending several more hours in bed, getting to know every inch and crevice and curve of each other’s hot bodies, Jason reluctantly admitted it was probably time to go back to Port Charles and tell everyone the news. He had no problem exchanging their tickets for a plane ride home a day earlier than planned because he put up an extra four hundred bucks for the trouble.  
  
Two hours later, Sam and Jason found themselves back in first-class seats. As the plane took off, he noticed her digging her nails into the arms of the chair. “Nervous about flying all of a sudden?” He asked with a teasing smile.  
  
“No, just nervous period,” she said.  
  
“Are you having regrets now?”  
  
Sam shook her head and leaned over kissing Jason on the mouth, lightly nipping at his bottom lip.  
  
“You still look nervous though.”  
  
“A little,” she admitted. “Just because I can hear your aunt Tracy now: ‘You actually married that gold-digging tramp?’”  
  
He smiled. “She won’t say that.”  
  
“Of course she will.”  
  
“Well, okay, but we both know that’s not true,” he said. He then leaned over and grazed her left earlobe with his teeth. “You know what’s a good cure for in-flight nervousness?”  
  
Sam’s eyes lit up at the naughty tone in Jason’s voice. “I have ideas …”  
  
“So join me in the bathroom in three?”  
  
“Three hours?” Sam joked.  
  
“Three minutes.”  
  
Sam nodded. “Okay, I’ll be there.”  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason was waiting impatiently in the plane’s first-class-area bathroom when he heard a knock at the door. “Yes?” He said with a smile.  
  
He heard Sam’s voice say, “I am your stewardess, Kiki, and I hear you may be in need of special attention, Sir.”  
  
He opened the door and quickly yanked her inside, immediately pushing her back up against the sink. She giggled and he held a finger over her lips. “Shh, Kiki.”  
  
She nodded as he lightly turned her around and started to untie the knot in her black halter top. He let the fabric fall away like a curtain and immediately stood behind her, erection pressed into her back, as his hands came up to cup her breasts, massaging them to hardness. She moaned softly as he kneaded the nipples when all she wanted to do was scream out in pure orgasmic ecstasy but was mindful somehow that this behavior could land them in jail. She didn't really care about that but she definitely didn't want them to be interrupted too soon even if this was just a mile high quickie.  
  
Jason held the weight of her breasts in the palms of his hands while he nibbled and licked her neck. She pressed her back into him and he hardened all the more till his pants were straining. He lifted her up onto the sink and undid her belt buckle and she watched him and smiled.  
  
When he had undone the button on her jeans, he pulled her up and she giggled as her pants fell to the ground. His eyes widened as he saw that she was wearing no panties. He felt a low growl in the back of his throat rumble but managed to hold it in.  
  
She reached for his pants next, quickly unbuttoning them and sliding them down. There was not much room in the small confined space but they were making it work.  
  
She pressed her chest up against him and he could see the bare want in her beautiful eyes. She was enjoying this immensely. She lifted herself up on her toes and rubbed her naked self up and down his shaft. He moaned and she leaned into him, hands on his chest as she went for the skin on his collarbone, suckling it.  
  
Jason lifted her off her feet and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her swiftly and unfailingly. He pressed her back against the sink and thrust himself into her with powerful, practiced movements. She moaned and writhed and murmured in his ear. The louder she got, the faster he moved until he brought them both to a fever pitch.  
  
She bit into his shoulder trying to smother her orgasmic screams. This only served to send him over the edge. He thrust into her for one last time and grunted into her hair. She gasped and once he had expended himself, he let her slowly slide down until her feet hit the floor. Then he got down on his knees and she grasped his hair as he flicked his tongue inside her as she braced her hands backward on the sink.  
  
He slid his hand down her folds and found that she was indeed still hot and wet. Just waiting for round two.  
  
This time he spent several moments sliding himself along her crease. Only when she begged hoarsely did he push himself into her. He latched onto her lush hips with his nails and pumped furiously into her hot, wet pussy.  
  
She couldn't control it this time. She pushed back against him and moaned wildly. He waited until she was near screaming, and then pulled out. She whined and he just smiled proudly.  
  
Suddenly they heard a knock at the door. "What's going on in there?" A woman's voice asked.  
  
Sam giggled and he covered her mouth with his hand. "Nothing, ma'am, I'll be right out."  
  
 _"Damn!"_ Sam hissed as he flicked his tongue one more time across her purpled nipples and then they dressed and she left the bathroom first. She noticed a female flight attendant watching her suspiciously. Sam just smiled at her as she returned to her seat.  
  
Jason returned a short while later and pulled a blanket from the cargo holding overhead. He spread it over their laps and smiled, leaning in and whispering a naughty suggestion in her ear. Underneath the blanket, she undid her pants again and he slid his hand into her wet, throbbing core as she lightly moaned and rocked against his hand.  
  
Only when the flight attendant came around again did Jason stop. But as soon as she was out of their eye line, his hand was running over Sam's smooth curls again and plunging into her moist folds...


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**  
  
 _Back in Port Charles -_  
  
Jason wrapped his arm around Sam's shoulders as they stepped out of the airport terminal and waited for a taxi. "So who do we tell first?" He asked. "Lucky? My family? Your three favorite females?"  
  
Sam crooked her head and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Oh yeah, they're so wonderful. Aren't they?"  
  
Jason grinned. "Not as wonderful as you are. Not even close," he said, leaning over and kissing her lightly.  
  
She pulled away first. "There's one," she said. She waved the driver down and he took their suitcases while they slid into the backseat.  
  
He then slid into the car and hit the start button on the time reader. "Where to?" The man asked as he lit a cigarette.  
  
Jason pulled a face as the smoke blew back into their faces and watched Sam. Sam gave the address of her and Lucky's apartment and the driver pulled out of the airport like a bat out of hell. They braced themselves in their seats. "So we're going to Lucky's first," Jason said, wrapping his arm around Sam's waist and nuzzling her neck.  
  
She shook her head. "No. _I'm_ going to Lucky's place. You are going to find us a place to live."  
  
"I live at my family's home. There's plenty of room there."  
  
Sam smiled thinly. "Yeah, somehow I don't think that's going to work. Your family will drive me nuts. They already do it. And just imagine if I lived under the same roof as your aunt Tracy. God, she would never let me hear the end of this."  
  
Jason stroked Sam's hair. "Point taken, but I can look for a place later. I want to be there with you when you tell Lucky so he doesn't try anything."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Stealing you back from me," Jason said.  
  
Sam smiled and touched Jason's cheek. "I care about Lucky but you're the one I want in my life. I think I always knew that too; I was just stubborn."  
  
"You - stubborn? Never," Jason said with a laugh.  
  
"Shut it, Mr. Quarter-Brain."  
  
Jason nodded and leaned over and kissed her on the mouth, his tongue easily sliding into her waiting mouth. He only pulled away when he noticed the driver watching them in the rearview mirror with a feral look in his eye. He glared at the driver and the driver coughed and looked away.  
  
Sam touched Jason's hand, playing with the band on his ring finger. "So this is real huh?" She said. "I didn't have a dream that we got married by Elvis because we were really drunk and that you -" she whispered the next part - "fucked me hard all night long ..."  
  
Jason shook his head. "It's not a dream and we weren't that drunk."  
  
"I was," Sam insisted with a smile.  
  
"You were not," Jason said. "If I can admit I was awake and alert during the best sex of my life, you can admit it too."  
  
"Oh, I was your best?" Sam said with a smile. "Cool."  
  
Jason coughed pointedly and she smiled. "I suppose you were pretty good too."  
  
"Pretty good?" Jason said.  
  
"Okay you were great," Sam said begrudgingly but he could tell he was teasing. "Really, really great. It's like, remember when you touched me in that one place -"  
  
"Sam," Jason said in a low growl. "Can we find a hotel room first?"  
  
Sam kissed Jason and smiled. "Patience, grasshopper. We have the rest of our lives to be together."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Despite Jason's best efforts to persuade her to let him come along and help her break the news to Lucky, Sam put him off, telling him that she didn't want Lucky to feel like they were tag-teaming him. Jason kissed her before she got out of the car and she took a deep breath and went inside the building, riding up the elevator to her old apartment.  
  
She unlocked the door and went inside. She found Lucky asleep on the sofa with an episode of "Cops" blaring from the TV. She lightly reached for the remote and flicked the set off. Lucky stirred and sat up, smiling at her.  
  
"Hey, you're back early!" He said, reaching for her.  
  
She gently sidestepped his embrace, already feeling guilty tears in her eyes. She didn't regret marrying Jason or sleeping with him, not for a second, but she knew Lucky was going to be so hurt and he had been very good to her.  
  
"Hey, what's wrong?" Lucky asked.  
  
Sam sat down on the edge of the coffee table and dragged Lucky back in front of her on the sofa. "Lucky, we have to talk ..."  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Jason went to the downtown realty office and paged through a booklet of houses for ten minutes before finding one he liked. More importantly, one he thought Sam would like. It was a big and white number with a long, Southern-style wraparound porch that he could imagine them sitting on with their kids in the summer months, watching them play in what the ad promised was a big yard.  
  
Yes, he was already thinking about having kids with Sam. It was almost kind of embarrassing considering that they had only been married for half a day but he wanted to have it all with Sam. Give her everything she had ever wanted or desired.  
  
He had closed the deal with the realtor on the place within twenty minutes and had dropped down a sizable down payment for it. The woman looked shocked but thrilled, saying this was the best and easiest transaction of her life. He thanked her, picked up the keys, and walked out.  
  
He was leaving the realty office when he accidentally bumped into someone. "Oh sorry!" he started then paused when he saw who he was looking down at.  
  
 _Elizabeth Webber._  
  
"Jason!" She crowed, throwing her arms around him. "Where have you been? I've been calling everyone I know and no one has seen you. Where have you been hiding?"


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please note: Elizabeth is initially pretty villainous in this story. When I originally started writing it years ago, I hated the character and blamed her too much for causing Sam pain. Well, I've since opened my eyes and I even like her now so she will be redeemed in this story... eventually lol

**Chapter 13**  
  
 _"Jason!"_ Elizabeth crowed, throwing her arms around him. "Where have you been? I've been calling everyone I know and no one has seen you. Where have you been hiding?"  
  
"Hey, Elizabeth," Jason said in a quiet voice as he extracted himself from her arms. "How have you been?"  
  
"Never mind that," Elizabeth said. "Just tell me where you've been lately."  
  
"I think you should sit down for this, Liz," Jason said, leading her over to a bench outside the realty office.  
  
"Jason, I don't want to sit. Is something wrong? What's going on?" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
"Elizabeth, I was in Las Vegas."  
  
"Las Vegas?" Elizabeth echoed. "What were you doing there?"  
  
Jason sighed. "I was getting married."  
  
 _"What?"_ Elizabeth screeched, her face contorting in a sneer. "Please tell me you're joking."  
  
"I am not joking, Elizabeth," Jason said. "I got married this weekend and I don't regret it at all. I didn't want to hurt you, but -"

"Who is she? That skank Courtney or that double-skank, Carly?"  
  
Jason shook his head. "None of the above. It was Sam."  
  
"Sam? _Sam McCall?"_ Elizabeth shouted.  
  
"Now Sam Quartermaine," Jason said with a hint of a smile, thinking of his lovely wife. The smile faded though as he wondered how things were going with Lucky.  
  
"That bottom-feeder?" Elizabeth spat. "Please tell me this is your idea of a sick joke."  
  
"Liz, I wouldn't joke about this," Jason said testily. "Remember everyone says I don't have a sense of humor."  
  
Elizabeth shook her head. "I can't believe this, Jason! How could you do this to me?"  
  
"I didn't do it to hurt you," Jason said. "I did it because I wanted to do it."  
  
"Were you drunk?"  
  
"Kind of..."  
  
"Well, then she took advantage of you. She has always wanted the Quartermaine money."  
  
"Not true," Jason said.  
  
"Please tell me you're going to annul this farce of a marriage," Elizabeth pleaded with an edge in her voice.  
  
"I'm not, Elizabeth," Jason said. "I regret hurting you, but I do not regret marrying Sam."  
  
"She is not going to get away with this," Elizabeth spat. "I won't let her."  
  
Jason shook his head. "You're not going to do a damn thing to hurt Sam or you'll answer to me." He got up and started to walk away.  
  
She called after him, "This isn't over, Jason! Not by a long shot!"  
  
XoXoXo  
  
Lucky squeezed Sam's hand. "Can you just spit out whatever you have to tell me? It sounds serious."  
  
"Lucky, I have some big news."  
  
"Ohmigod! You're pregnant!" Lucky crowed. "I can't believe this. I am going to be a father!" He said excitedly.  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, Lucky. You'll be a father one day, but ... I won't be the mother of your children."  
  
Lucky stared at her. "What the hell are you trying to tell me, Sam?" He demanded.  
  
Sam looked down at her lap for a moment. "Lucky, I don't want to hurt you. Please remember that but -"  
  
 _"But?"_ He snapped impatiently.  
  
"While we were in Vegas, Jason and I -"  
  
"He took advantage of you, didn't he? That bastard!" Lucky said, jumping to his feet and slamming his fist into the wall. "I am going to kill him!"  
  
Sam watched him. "Lucky, please calm down, okay? Jason did not take advantage of me. Not at all. I - I wanted -"

"You wanted him?" Lucky snapped. "Did you sleep with him?"  
  
Sam nodded. "Yes, I did. And I ... married him."  
  
 _"What?_ I can't believe this!" Lucky yelled. "I can't believe you would do this to me. I have been so good to you. I loved you with all my heart."  
  
"I know, Lucky, I know. You were always so wonderful to me. But to be honest, I always felt something was missing."  
  
"Like what? Money? A diamond ring?" Lucky spat.  
  
Sam shook her head. "No, not at all. Believe it or not, this was not about the money. I wanted to marry Jason. I just couldn't admit it to myself until -"  
  
"Until you got a little liquor into you, right?" Lucky said. "Am I right?"  
  
"Yes, I drank a lot, but I was not that drunk. I knew exactly what I was doing and I wanted it."  
  
Tears sparked in Lucky's green eyes. "Why? Why wasn't I enough for you?"  
  
Sam got up and reached for Lucky's hand. He yanked away like he had been burnt. "You were enough for me, Lucky. I just belong with Jason. I think I've always known that and wanted him deep down."  
  
"So what? Was I just a bed warmer for you?"  
  
"Of course not. You were a great friend to me. You're a wonderful man and -"  
  
"A 'great friend'? Well, that warms the cockles of my heart, Sam," Lucky spat. "I can't believe you. I gave up everything for you. I wanted you in my life and you whored yourself out to Jason Quartermaine!"  
  
Sam shook her head. "I know you're hurt and angry so I am going to ignore that comment."  
  
"Don't ignore it, Sam, because that's exactly what you did."  
  
"Lucky, I didn't ever want to hurt you."  
  
"Well, you did. Now get - get out," Lucky stammered. "Get the hell out!"  
  
Sam nodded. "Okay. I'll come back here and get my things another time."  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" Lucky snapped and fairly pushed her out the door, slamming it in her face. Sam sighed and then turned around and walked away.  
  
XoXoXo  
  
As soon as Jason was gone, Elizabeth whipped her cell phone out of her purse and started dialing. It rang three times before she finally answered.  
  
"Carly, it's Elizabeth, don't hang up."  
  
"Why are you calling me, you bitch?"  
  
"Because we have a mutual problem that needs to be eliminated."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Let's just say that Ms. Sam McCall needs to be taught a lesson she won't forget ..."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**  
  
Jason returned to the taxi after his unpleasant encounter with Elizabeth. The cabbie was snoozing in the driver’s seat, a cigarette wedged in his left cheek. Jason knocked on the window and the cabbie jumped upright, moving so quickly that he accidentally leaned onto the horn and it peeled twice.  
  
He rubbed his eyes sleepily and rolled down his window. “Where to?” He was all business now.  
  
“Back to pick up my wife,” Jason said. He liked the way “wife” rolled off his tongue. Saying it felt right when he was talking about Sam. Would it have felt so right if he were to call Elizabeth, Carly, or Courtney his wife? No, he knew that it wouldn’t. Sam was truly meant to be his all along. They had wasted a lot of time dancing around each other, but fortunately, they had the rest of their lives together. He was looking forward to every moment, big or small, with his new bride.  
  
He climbed into the taxi and slammed the door. The engine roared to life and soon they were traveling down the streets of Port Charles. This town was his birthplace but now he was about to make a real home with a woman he realized that he had loved all along. It made him smile; made him forget his unpleasant run-in with Elizabeth completely.  
  
They turned down Lucky’s street. Jason immediately noticed a familiar, petite figure sitting under an oak tree, shoulders heaving. “Stop the cab!” Jason demanded. The driver did so quickly that Jason slammed into the seat in front of him. He growled and then kicked open the door.  
  
He ran across the street to Sam, crouching down and gathering her tiny body into his arms. “Sam, what’s wrong?” He prayed that she wasn’t about to say that she regretted marrying him. That was his worst fear – losing her when he’d really just found her and found where he truly belonged.  
  
Sam wrapped her arms around his neck and clung to him. “Lucky… I hurt him so much. He basically called me a whore and kicked me out without my stuff.”  
  
“What an asshole! I am going to pound on him.”  
  
“No, Jason, don’t. It’s not worth it. It just shook me up is all. It just made me think … What if no one is happy for us?”  
  
“Are _you_ happy with us?” Jason asked, lightly dabbing at her tears.  
  
“Yes,” Sam said without hesitation. “I know you might not think so because I’m crying, but I am happier than I have ever been in my life. You are who I was meant to be with all along. You were right. I was settling and because of that, someone got hurt in the process. That’s the only part I regret. I don’t regret running off to Vegas at a moment’s notice, or making love, or making love some more… I definitely do not regret marrying you… I guess I just worry that no one is going to think I’m good enough for you. You’re an heir to a huge fortune and I am a parentless, broke nobody.”  
  
“Hey, come on. You aren’t a nobody, not to me anyway. To me, you are everything, Sam. I was so stupid not to realize it before. I mean, deep down I think I knew the truth, but you were with Lucky and I thought you only wanted to be friends. I tried with the other girls, I really did, but you were and are _the one._ With them, I was filled with indecision, but with you, it was so easy to jump right in. Everything makes sense. Everything feels right. Please tell me you want this marriage.”  
  
Sam nodded. “I do, Jason. I absolutely do.”  
  
Jason tucked an errant lock of her silky hair behind her ear. “Me too. I never wanted anything or anyone so much.” He kissed her then, settling his large hands on her small hips. His tongue darted at her lips and they stood there together, clinging to each other, for a long moment before they realized the cabbie was watching them with a lascivious look on his craggy face.  
  
Jason hooked an arm around her waist and led her to the taxi. “Where are we going?” Sam asked.  
  
“I have a surprise for you. But first, we should get your stuff and I should punch Lucky at least five times.”  
  
“No, Jason, not unless you want to spend our first real day as man and wife in jail. You’ll be locked up with Big Papa and you know that they always go after the pretty ones.”  
  
Jason smiled and caressed her cheek. “Your stuff, your clothes…”  
  
“We’re newlyweds, Jason,” Sam said. She winked at him. “Who needs clothes?”  
  
Jason blushed at the thought and gave the cabbie a dirty look as they climbed into the back of the taxi. “Where to now?” The cabbie asked, shifting his eyes back to the road.  
  
“421 River Road,” Jason rattled off the address.  
  
Sam looked at him as they took off down the street. “Wait - you found us a place already?” Her eyes, teary before, sparkled now. “Seriously?”  
  
Jason nodded. “Maybe.”  
  
“Mr. Quartermaine, don’t tease me.”  
  
“I thought you liked to be teased,” Jason whispered in her ear. He felt her shiver against his mouth and he smiled.  
  
“I do,” Sam admitted with a smile.  
  
“Then be patient. We’re almost there,” Jason said. She tucked her body up against his as she stared out the window, watching the scenery zip by.  
  
In a few minutes, they had arrived at their destination. _“Ohmigod,”_ Sam said as they climbed out of the taxi in front of the huge house. Jason paid the driver and he zoomed off, leaving them standing in a thick cloud of dust. When the smoke and grime had cleared, Sam got a good look at the house.  
  
“Is it really ours?” Sam asked.  
  
“Yeah,” Jason said. “Yours and mine.”  
  
“Jason, I love it! I just love it. It’s the kind of house I always wished I grew up in. Cody did the best he could but moving from apartment to apartment… Well, I never really felt like I had a home. Not until now, with you.”  
  
Jason slipped his hand into his pocket and withdrew the keys. He dangled them in front of her and she eagerly snatched them from his hand. She ran for the huge wrap-around porch, peeking into the huge picture windows while bouncing on the balls of her feet like an excited child. Finally, she darted to the door and slipped the keys into the lock.  
  
Jason met her on the porch as she pushed back the door. “It’s furnished, Jason, and the furniture-“  
  
“If you don’t like it…”  
  
“No, I _love_ it. The whole place is perfect.” She started inside, but he pulled her back.  
  
“Not so fast, Mrs. Quartermaine,” he said. “There are certain hmm, traditions, that need to be followed here.”  
  
Sam grinned and laughed as he scooped her up into his arms and carried her over the threshold. He set her down on the hardwood floor and she swept her arms about the room. “It’s gorgeous! Thank you, thank you, thank you, Jason!”  
  
He shrugged. “Hey, what’s mine is yours.”  
  
Sam smirked. “Wait until your aunt Tracy finds out you bought me a house. That there’s no prenup for that matter… She’s going to flip out, Jason.”  
  
“Don’t pretend you won’t enjoy seeing her have a meltdown.”  
  
“Okay, I won’t,” Sam said and they laughed. Sam looked around again and then closed the distance between them. “You know what our first order of business is?” She got up on her tippy-toes and kissed the column of his throat, evoking a guttural growl from deep inside of him.  
  
“I don’t know, but I think I’ll like it.”  
  
Sam suckled on his collarbone and then pulled back, grabbing the front of his shirt. “We are duty-bound as newlyweds to christen every room in this house before the attraction dies away, and before I get fat, and you pick up a nasty drinking habit to cope with the chaos.”  
  
Jason scoffed. “That’s _not_ going to happen.”  
  
“What – the house-christening or me getting fat and you getting drunk?” She teased.  
  
“Er, the latter,” Jason said and pressed a passionate kiss to her plump lips. “Now about that christening… Where should we start?”  
  
“The bathroom! I’ll fill up the tub and we can enjoy a warm bubble bath. Assuming we have soap in here…”  
  
“I think we do, Sam. We have everything.”  
  
She nodded and touched his cheek. “Yes, Jason, we do have everything. By the way, you’re not going to argue about taking a bubble bath with me, are you?”  
  
“No, not tonight anyway,” Jason said. “Now come on, Mrs. Quartermaine.”  
  
“Mmm, I love when you call me that.”  
  
Jason just smiled. He liked calling her that too. It just fit so perfectly.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**  
  
“There’s a claw-footed tub, Jason,” Sam enthused as they walked into the huge master bathroom together. “A claw-footed tub! Ohmigod, I've always wanted one of those.” She turned around to see him smiling at her. “Did you know about this?”  
  
Jason shrugged. “Maybe.”  
  
“I love you,” Sam said and moved over to him, throwing her arms around his broad shoulders. “I love you,” she said again, peppering his face with kisses before moving for his lips. “I love you,” she whispered this time, kissing him full on the mouth.  
  
He threaded his fingers in her soft locks of hair as they kissed. His tongue slipped past her lips and they kissed until they were both breathless and Sam’s lips were puffy and swollen in the best way possible.  
  
“We may never make it into the tub at this rate,” Sam murmured, touching her mouth.  
  
“I’m okay with that,” Jason said. She gave him a playful warning look and he said, “I was kidding. Of course, I was kidding.”  
  
“You better be. You buy me a tub like this one and you’d better get used to being in it with me.” She stripped off her top with one sweep and Jason’s eyes went wide. He was never, ever going to get over how gorgeous she was.  
  
“Come on, you have to get naked too,” Sam said.  
  
“I am enjoying the view,” Jason murmured.  
  
Sam smirked and grasped the clasp on her bra, snapping it open, allowing her full breasts to tumble free. She stood there with a wide smile and Jason couldn’t resist reaching for her, pulling her close and thumbing her nipples until they were pebbling at his touch.  
  
“Jason,” she murmured, her voice husky. “Oh, Jason…”  
  
He continued his ministrations, backing her into the sink and bending her backward a bit to gain better access to her voluptuous breasts. He paid careful attention to the sensitive nipples which were purpled and protruding now. Bracing her hands on the cold tile, Sam threw her head back and gave in to the sensation of his touch.  
  
“Jasonnnnn,” she panted. “You’re killing me here.”  
  
“Want me to stop?” He asked with a knowing grin.  
  
“No,” she said. She gasped in pleasure as Jason’s mouth found her left nipple. He rolled his tongue over the sensitive bud and she mewled. Her hands went to his hair and she tugged hard on the spiky ends. With his hands, he kept up his sensuous torture of the other breast, molding the globe in his hand. Then his mouth moved to the other breast. Her whole body melted as she felt an intense orgasm render her weak in the knees. She would have tipped right over but Jason caught her, hauling her upright, wrapping his hands around her waist, and holding her tightly. He murmured into her hair as he held her.  
  
When Sam finally regained some feeling in her legs, she extracted herself from his embrace. She went over to the tub and turned on the faucet. She looked back at Jason. “It’s bath time, Lover,” she said with a seductive smile.  
  
Jason shrugged. “Alright,” he said. He started getting undressed as Sam divested herself of the last of her clothing. She walked back over to the tub and spotting a bottle of bubble bath, stuck it under the stream of hot water. Right away, frothy white bubbles began filling up the tub. Sam smiled as Jason stepped up behind her and held her for a moment. She could feel his bare skin on hers and it was driving her wild with desire.  
  
Jason slowly released her and climbed into the tub. He then held out a hand to her and helped her into the slick tub. He lowered himself into the water and tugged Sam down with him. She nestled between his legs and laid her head against his hard chest.  
  
“This feels nice,” Sam said. “Really nice. You okay back there?” She said in a teasing voice.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” he answered. He rested his hands on her hips and then slid them along her slick skin. His steady hands found the apex of her thighs and he lightly trailed a finger down her slit as Sam quaked with anticipation.  
  
Jason pulled her legs further apart and stroked the soft petals of her womanhood before sliding a finger into her wet channel. “Jasonnnn,” she cried out as his finger immediately found her clit. He danced his digit over the aching nub and then adding another finger, pinched her clit lightly, stroking it until she was tremoring so much that water splashed over the side of the tub. She purred as she pushed upwards, giving him even more access to her tight heat.  
  
When he finally extracted his fingers, she was limp against his chest. “Damn, Jason, damn,” she murmured. Her brain was foggy, clouded over with passion, and that’s all she could verbalize.  
  
For a long moment, they just sat there, Jason stroking the ends of wet hair as one of her hands threaded with his free one. He kissed the column of her throat, lightly grinding his teeth into her flesh. He was marking her, branding her. She was his. Forever and for always.  
  
When Sam’s breathing had stabilized somewhat she climbed up onto her knees and turned to face him. “Sam, what -?” He started to say but stopped talking when she found his hard length under the water. His breath hitched in his throat as she began to stroke him, running her fingers up and down his shaft before taking him in both of her hands. As she pumped him again and again and again, his head slid back to rest on the edge of the tub. His arms dangled over the sides and he occasionally arched up in a thrusting motion.  
  
She felt him cum into her hands and her name tore from his lips. “Sam, _fuck!”_ He shouted as his whole body rocked. Sam grinned, seeing the intense pleasure written all over his gorgeous face. She was glad that she could do that for him. He had certainly done that for her – gave her infinite pleasure and made her feel so loved.  
  
When Jason’s breathing had slowed, he gathered her in his arms and hugged her wet body to his chest. He held her as she trailed kisses down his collarbone and then back upwards to capture his lips in a fierce kiss. They kissed amorously as she felt his nails nipping into the flesh of her hips. She looped her arms around his neck as her hands explored his body.  
  
She grazed his member with her fingers and she felt him harden again. “Sam, I need to be inside of you. Right now.”  
  
Sam smiled and kissed either of his nipples. “I need that too,” she said. She climbed onto his lap and he ran his fingers up her thighs. She straddled him as his fingers found her folds again beneath the surface of the water. “Jason,” she murmured as he stroked her before dropping his hand to his length and guiding it to her entrance. The moment she felt him bury himself inside of her, her body went slack for a moment, feeling him stretch her out. She screamed with pleasure as he began to pump his hips.  
  
Jason drew out of her as she twined her arms around his neck anew. They were kissing frantically as he slammed back into her. She cried out against his lips. He reached between them and flicked her clit, adding to their passionate frenzy. She clamped down on him like a silken vice as she felt the first wave of her orgasm approaching fast and furious.  
  
Jason was close too. She could feel that as a _“fuck!”_ ground out between his lips. Water sloshed over the side of the tub in huge puddles and they could have cared less. He thrust into her frantically as Sam’s whole body surrendered to a powerful orgasm. She felt him erupt inside of her and then they crashed down from the heights of pleasure together. They were unable to speak as they tried to steady their breathing.  
  
The bathwater had run cold by now. Sam drained the tub and then began to refill it once more. Jason looked at her with smoky eyes. “Again? Already?” He asked with a lazy smile.  
  
“Well now we have to get clean don’t we?” She said, reaching for a washcloth hanging from a towel bar on the wall beside them. “I’ll wash you first,” she said with a lascivious smirk.  
  
XoXoxo  
  
They coupled in the bathtub twice more and once in their new bed and then fell to sleep in each other’s arms. They both slept soundly and only awoke the next morning when a phone began ringing loudly. “Yours or mine?” Sam asked, keeping her eyes closed.  
  
She heard Jason shifting on the bed. “Mine. It’s my mom.”  
  
Sam popped her eyes open and looked at him with a smile tugging at her lips. “And so it begins. Are you going to tell her about us now?”  
  
“No, I want to tell her in person,” Jason said. “But I’d better answer.” He reached for his cell phone on the bedside table and put it to his ear. “Hey, Mom.”  
  
Sam went in search of her clothes as Jason talked to Monica. She had better throw them into the washing machine, wherever it was in this big house.  
  
She located her clothes in the bathroom – everything but her bra. She just smiled at that and went down the hall, looking for a washer and dryer set. She knew there had to be one. Jason would have seen to that.  
  
It wasn’t upstairs so she padded down the steps. She finally located the laundry room towards the back of the house. A window in the room overlooked a huge backyard. She could imagine a swing set stationed in the plush grass, a little girl and boy with Jason’s eyes and smile sitting on the swings, demanding their parents push them higher and higher still.  
  
 _She was such a sap._  
  
She tossed her clothes in the washer, pouring in detergent just as Jason padded into the room. He was dressed in boxers now and nothing else. She licked her lips unconsciously. His body was beautiful – lean and toned and perfect.  
  
“Guess what?” Jason said as he rested his back against the doorjamb. “Mom knows.”  
  
“Wait – you mean she knows that we’re married? How?”  
  
“I guess Elizabeth told her the news.”  
  
“Elizabeth is such a nosy bitch. But how does she know?”  
  
“I ran into her outside the realty office.”  
  
“Did she burst into tears when you told her about us?”  
  
Jason shook his head. “Do you wish she had?”  
  
“Yes. She’s always been such a snot… Anyway, what did Monica say?”  
  
“Not much. She is requesting our presence at breakfast up at the house.”  
  
“Does Tracy know yet?”  
  
“I don’t think so.”  
  
Sam smiled wickedly. “Good. I kind of want to be there when she blows her top.” She moved to Jason, running her fingers up his chest. “How much time do we have before we have to be there?”  
  
“You’ll go?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
Jason smiled. “We’ve got thirty minutes – forty tops.”  
  
“That’s enough time,” Sam said.  
  
“For?” Jason returned with a grin.  
  
“Well, I’ve heard that having sex on a washing machine when it's on the spin cycle is the best thing ever. You game?”  
  
“You had me at 'having sex',” Jason said as he walked her backward to the washer and picked her up, setting her atop it and beginning to devour her with fevered kisses.


End file.
